Interesting And Strange Couples
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Reqest fic that is more like a series of strange romances. Every chapter will be a story about a couple you wouldn't expect
1. SxK &YxK

Okay so I got an email from Qt1242 and she gave me a list of couples that I've never seen written about, and asked if I could do one of these couples. I decided hey, I want to write all of them! So these couples:

Ani/Gourmet/Kuwabara (I could see it one-sided)  
Jin/Kuwabara/Kurama (redheads... drool)  
Kuwabara/Mitarai (sweet)  
Yusu/Kuwa/Mitarai (could yusuke share)  
Koemna/Kuwabara Sensui/Kuwabara - Yusuke/Kuwabara

are going to be written about just cuz in my opinion it seems like they wouldn't work, though kuwabara and matari...yeah I'm sorry but the japanese version matari is macking on Kuwabara Kuwabara: What?  
Yusuke: dun worry about it.  
So anyways the next 5 chapters are gonna be about these couples, but if I think up any other strange/interesting couple I'll write it, same if someone else sends me one, but they're all gonna have Kuwabara in it. phwee. so enjoy, and I warned just so u know.

1234

Sensui watched Gourmet torture Kuwabara out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't physically hurting him, but he was telling him Yusuke was going to die, that Kuwabara was going to be devoured, and anything else. Sensui sighed, he was getting annoyed with Gorumet's torture. He stood, picking up a tape, and walked over to Kuwabara and Gourmet.

"Kuwabara."

The blue eyed captive looked up, and Sensui saw the pain, fear, bitterness, and sorrow in his eyes. Sensui picked up the tied, and gagged boy, and looked at Gourmet, "I'll be taking him to my part of the cave, I want him to see something." Gourmet looked at him critically, "Your gonna show him the tape?" Kuwabara immediately began to squirm, and Sensui only smiled.

Sensui took the boy to another part of the cave, it was more like a room, for it was furnished so. There was a bed, a chair, a dresser with a lamp, and a t.v. with a VCR. Sensui threw Kuwabara on the bed, and placed the tape in the VCR, rewinding it. Sensui looked over at Kuwabara, and took a seat next to Kuwabara on the bed. He reached for him, Kuwabara closing his eyes. Sensui cut his legs free, and took the gag off his mouth.

Blinking with surprise Kuwabara starred at him. Sensui looked at him, and smiled, "Enjoying your stay?" Kuwabara turned away, glaring at the opposite wall. "No?" He placed a hand on Kuwabara's face, and turned his face towards him. "Tell me Kuwabara, I would really like to know."

"I won't let you hurt him."

Sensui sighed, laying back against the bed, and forced Kuwabara to lye next to him. "Yusuke?" Kuwabara only squirmed growling in frustration. "I've been watching you all a very long time...and I know your secret...you and Yusuke...how long have you been lovers?" Kuwabara stiffened and looked at him, terrified. Sensui looked him in the eyes, "How long Kuwa-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

"How long?"

"Well?"

"...Almost two months..."

Sensui smiled, "And do you really love each other?" Kuwabara stopped squirming and sighed, "I'd give my life for him...if he asked me to die, I would...I love him." Sensui rolled on his back, and began stroking Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara looked at him, fear in his eyes. "Are you afraid of me?" Kuwabara paused and whispered, "Yes...but that doesn't mean I won't stop you..." Sensui laughed, "You stop me?" Kuwabara looked away, but Sensui made him look back, "There is only one way to really stop me..." Sensui smiled, and laid back down, "but I doubt you understand what I mean."

"Your right I don't."

Kuwabara glared at Sensui but his expression changed at what he saw. The older man looked so sad. "Sensui...are...are you okay?" Sensui looked at him surprised, "Are you worried about me Kuwa-chan?" Kuwabara turned away, "No...you...I...you just look sad...and I hate it when people are sad!" Sensui smiled, and turned back to him, Kuwabara hesitantly turning to look at him. "That's what I love about you...so caring...even to your enemies...When I was your age...I cared for nothing...maybe that's why..." Kuwabara looked at him, surprised at the pity going through him, "That's why your bad?"

Sensui laughed, and looked down at him, a strange look in his eyes. Kuwabara felt really nervous about being tied up, and defenseless. The way he was looking at him...the older man was really starting to scare him. Sensui lowered his face down, and kissed Kuwabara startling the young man. Kuwabara cried out turning his head away, "No! Wh-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DO-" Kuwabara was silenced again with a kiss, Sensui's hands on his shoulders, holding him down. Tears spilled down Kuwabara's cheeks, and a faint blush decorated his cheeks.  
Sensui moved down from his lips, and assaulted Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara struggled crying. Sensui tired of the noise Kuwabara was making, stopped to gag him once more, and continued to kiss him, his hands sliding up his shit. Kuwabara began to kick at him, and Sensui retied his legs, and placed himself over Kuwabara smiling. Kuwabara starred at him crying, and realizing what might happen. He closed his eyes, as the lips came to his neck again, gently leaving a wet trail to a really sore part, where Sensui had bit him. His hands had gone up Kuwabara's shirt, and Kuwabara made a muffled sob for Yusuke.

Then Sensui stopped. It was over.

Sensui scooted to the edge of his bed, sitting and his hands in his hair. Kuwabara turned away curled up in a ball. He sobbed for a long time, and when he was done he lay there on the bed, waiting for what ever might happen next. Nothing else happened and Kuwabara finally turned to look at Sensui. "I'm sorry." The man croaked surprising Kuwabara. "I can't control them sometimes." Sensui turned back around, and took the gag out of Kuwabara's mouth, and untied his feet again.

Sensui looked at him, and turned away again. Kuwabara stayed quite, and with a lot of trouble forced himself up. He scooted over to Sensui, and rested his head against his back, startling the older man. Kuwabara could hear Sensui's heart beat, and feel him stiffen, "I understand...I understand you want to get revenge for what all you went through, that you received a hard slap in the face that certain day...please Sensui...you can stop this...be good again."

"It's far too late Kuwabara...and what's left for me if I become good...will you stand by my side?" Kuwabara closed his eyes. "No...I love you but you belong to someone else." Sensui shifted, and held Kuwabara by the shoulders his eyes locking with Kuwabara's. "Please Sensui...we can help you...please..." Kuwabara whispered, just before Sensui placed his warm lips on Kuwabara. Kuwabara felt tears prickle in his eyes as Sensui kissed him so lovingly. One reason was he thought of Yusuke the whole time. The second reason was he could not love Sensui, not even to save him.

Kuwabara broke the kiss turning away, and whispered, "Yusuke..." Sensui looked off, and smiled, "Your right they've arrived..." Sensui tied Kuwabara's legs up for the last time, but did it very gently. He tied the gag back on, never breaking eye contact, and then scooped Kuwabara back up. Kuwabara was placed in the boat by Gourmet, and Sensui went back to the couch, just as Yusuke and the others walked in. Yusuke's eyes met with Kuwabara's and Yusuke cried out his name, Sensui turning to look at him, smiling.

/Later/

It was all over, and Kuwabara stayed quite as the group drove off in the car Kuwabara had been kidnaped in. Kuwabara hugged his knees distancing himself from the others. He was once again in the back of the truck but this time he was not there by force. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei (who was barely awake, were back with him, and looked at him concerned. Yusuke scooted over to him placing an arm around him. Kuwabara flinched and looked at Yusuke, with his long hair and the strange markings all over him. Yusuke stayed silent, but looked at him, his eyes asking what was wrong.

Tears filled Kuwabara's eyes, and he rest his head against Yusuke's chest, curling up to him still holding his knees. Yusuke wrapped both arms around him, Kurama and Hiei looking at Kuwabara concerned. "Did Sensui do anything to you Kuwabara." Yusuke whispered. Kuwabara closed his eyes tears streaming down his face. Yusuke looked at Hiei who was pointing at Kuwabara's neck. Yusuke looked at it and saw the red bite mark, and felt his anger flare up. He out it aside, and made Kuwabara look at him. "I love you...your safe Kuwabara...your safe." Yusuke leaned in and kissed Kuwabara, who gladly sunk into it.

Kuwabara held onto his lover remember the kisses Sensui had given him, but unlike his kisses with Yusuke, he felt nothing when he and Sensui kissed. Nothing but sadness. "I love you Urameshi." 


	2. list

Okay I've gotten a lot of couples that people asked me to write but...my memory tain't that good...so there's gonna be a list of couples people want me to do and all that jazz. When I write a couple I'll remove the couple, and if I just can't seem to write the couple I'll put it in, " " so we good? Also I'm posting the couples so everyone knows what we have so far, good?  
Good!

COUPLES:

Gourmet/Kuwabara

Thoughts on this: Hmmm...creeped out...I'd say a one sided love.

Jin/Kuwabara/Kurama

Thoughts on this: Jin's crazy enough to do it...Kurama wouldn't go along with it, well regular Kurama wouldn't. In comes Yokou Kurama...and how Kuwabara fits in there...i'll make it happen.

Kuwabara/Mitarai 

Thougts on this: Besides the fact that Matari's flaming, and macking on Kuwabara, they'd be a cute couple. Hey, Kuwabara gets to be seme this time!

Yusuke/Kuwabara/Mitarai

Thoughts on this: well Yusuke did get pretty pissy at Matari for what he did to Kuwabara, but then again he forgave him pretty quickly...hmm...i think it could be possiable.

Koemna/Kuwabara

Thougths on this: Couple has never even crossed my mind...

Itsuki/Kuwabara

Thoughts on couple: a couple that could honestly be only written about in this here story.

Kuwabara/elder toguro

Thought on this: Gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life when a story is written for this couple.

Kuwabara/younger toguro

Thoughts on this: Same as above.

Yusuke/Koenma plus Kuwabara

Thoughts on this: Apparently they want me to write it where Kuwabara was together with Yusuke, but Kuwabara died because of old age-u know natural human thing-and then Yuskue and koenma get together...sounds good to me.

Kuwabara/Shizuru:

Thoughts on this: Clair...I swear if I didn't like you I would smite you...

Hiei/Kurama/Kuwabara

Thoughts on this: ...oh boy.

Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke/Kuwabara

Thoughts on this:...whuy halow thare, byutt sexh? translation: Why hello there, butt sex? butt nananana is not happening in this chapter, so no getting hopes up. 


	3. KxY & KxR

:Kazima can be seen running back and forth in her computer room and screaming:  
Yusuke: So...what's up?  
Kurama: She has four ideas she wants to write but...it's 6:00 Sunday, and she still has homework.  
Hiei: Her own fault shouldn't have put off her homework until the last minute.  
Kuwabara: Gotta say I agree.  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHIIIIINNNNGGGG-oof!  
Yusuke: ugh...I'll go peel her off the wall.  
Genkai: This switches from first to third pov.  
Kuwabara: You've never been here before...

1234

It was a misty day the day we buried him. He was 97 years old, can you believe that 97? That's so young...

or at least it was for me.

He wasn't a demon, but I was...demon's normal time of death, if someone didn't kill them was at least in their eight-hundreds. There were many crying faces, but my eyes remained dry, as well as someone else's. Yusuke Urameshi. He didn't shed one tear, and he was the one who cared more for Kuwabara than anyone else in this circle of people that had come to love he that was being buried so much. I had...I had truly loved him.

Kazuma Kuwabara.

I stayed behind as everyone else, wandering away...I don't think they knew where they were going. Just anywhere but here, and his white headstone. His headstone is made from marble, donated from his students at his dojo, and his closest friends, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Yukina, Boeton...me...

When we first met, I was little...and...and we weren't close at all. We were out to kill each other-well, I was out to torture him more than anything else...but that changed the night Chu was hurt, the nigh I was hurt.

1234

twenty-three year old Kazuma Kuwabara, and Yusuke Urameshi entered Genkai's house, soaked to the bone from rain. Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma where already there. On the floor little Rinku lay stiffly coved on a large white comforter. His hair was wet, and head bandaged. His cheeks were wet, crystal clear tears running down his three stars on his cheek. Genkai approached Yusuke and Kuwabara, and whispered to them, "He and Chu were attacked...Chu is held captive somewhere, but Rinku managed to escape...he barely made it."

Kuwabara looked over at the little boy with compassion, and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. "Rinku..." Sad brown eyes looked up at Kuwabara, and then quietly the little body snuggled against the taller being, and small hands gripped his soaking shirt, "Chu..." He sobbed suddenly loud sobs breaking the silence. Kuwabara closed his eyes, and rocked the boy as he sobbed.

Yukina and Genkai were starring at Kuwabara, "Remarkable boy..."Genkai whispered. "He hasn't said a word in 6 hours..." Yusuke smiled at his friend, "That's Kuwabara for you." Yusuke approached the little boy and ran his fingers through his brown hair, "You've grown...at least a few inches huh?" Rinku just quivered. Kurama nodded his head, and Yusuke followed him and Hiei out onto the porch.

"Well?" Yusuke whispered as the soft rain could be heard on the porch. "There are burn marks on his body, and signs of..." Kurama cleared his throat, and even Hiei looked uncomfortable. Yusuke's eyes widened, "Are you-you serious!" Kurama nodded, "He gave us enough details to get inside and get Chu...God knows what he's going through right now!" Yusuke nodded, "When do we leave?" Hiei looked up at him, "As soon as the rain stops." Yusuke nodded, shaking his wet head, "I'll go tell Kuwabara-" Hiei caught his arm, surprising Yusuke. "No."

"No?"

"I think we will be fine-"

"Yeah, that's why I'm getting Kuwabara."

"No Yusuke:WE: as in, You, me, and Kurama...I do not..." Hiei sighed. "I fear for Kuwabara's mental and Physical state...tell him he can't go...tell him Rinku needs him. The little urchin sees him as someone like Chu, tall, strong, caring...stupid." Hiei sighed letting Yusuke go, "Make him stay." Yusuke smiled at Hiei, "Thanks Hiei." As he turned to go inside he tossed over his shoulder, "It's nice to hear you :do: care!" Kurama smiled at Hiei, whose ears had gone red. "Do not!" The small warrior muttered as Kurama took his hand.

Kuwabara had changed from his wet clothes into a white robe given by Genkai. Rinku lay on the bed covered in blankets, and surrounded by pillows. He watched Kuwabara, and took the older man in. His hair was down, and curled around his face, he seemed different. Stronger, he'd grown maturely into his body, and had exited the awkward stage of teenaged years. And as always Kuwabara was kind.

"Kuwabara?" Rinku whispered, causing the redhead to immediately look at him. He came to him, sitting on his knees by the bed. "Yes Rinku?" Rinku felt his face warm up at that gentle expression. "Kuwabara...I'm sorry when we first met-" Rinku turned beat red, as lips pressed against his brow. "It was different back then, we were enemies...trust me Rinku...I'm going to take care of you now as long as you need it." Rinku smiled back at Kuwabara, when a knock at the door disturbed them.

Kuwabara got up, ruffling Rinku's hair as he went. Opening the door, he stepped outside to talk to whoever had knocked. Rinku got up, and opened the door to peek out in the hall. Yusuke was talking to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara...you can't come with us."

"I know."

"You-you know?"

"Yes. Rinku needs me here...when-when are you going?"

"As soon as the rain stops."

"Oh..."

Rinku's eyes widened as he watched Yusuke put his arms around Kuwabara's waist and pull the taller man to him. Yusuke pressed his head against his broad chest, while Kuwabara hugged him back. "Kuwabara...I'll come back fine...don't worry just take care of Rinku." Kuwabara nodded, but turned his face away from Yusuke. Yusuke looked up at him, and pulled Kuwabara's face down to his own, and kissed Kuwabara with a kind of tenderness Rinku would not expect from him. "I love you Kuwabara."

Rinku went back to bed, and the last thing he heard before he fell into a deep sleep was, "I love you too...Yusuke."

The next day, Rinku had dressed and followed Kuwabara around, who happily entertained him. He took him to movies, which Rinku had never even heard of. Treated him to ice cream, another thing he'd never heard of, and then a park where there were human kids. He was careful not to play rough with them, if he pinched any one of them, their arms would fall off. Rinku looked at Kuwabara with adoration from then on. Kuwabara was amazing.

When Rinku hung from the moneky bars, he starred at him. His hair was up in that orang cocoon as when he first met RInku. He wore a red shirt tucked into ripped blue jeans, a black belt completing the outfit. He sat on the bench, arms resting on the top of them, and his head was turned to the sun, so that it reflected off him. Rinku was so busy looking his grip loosened.

A gasp left his mouth as he fell, but he never hit the ground. The children clapped, and gasped as Kuwabara held Rinku. He smiled at them all nervously, and set Rinku down holding his hand. Rinku looked up at him, and remembered the kiss he'd seen Yusuke share with him the other night. He wanted to do that...he wanted to deliver that kiss to Kuwabara. He took Kuwabara's hand, who looked at him surprised, but then shrugged it off with a smile. Rinku held his hand all the way to Genkai's.

A week flew bye, the best week of Rinku's life, and then on the beginning of the next week, Yusuke was said to be coming home. Rinku sat still in his borrowed room as Kuwabara told him with excitement that Chu was okay, hurt, but okay. He looked absolutely thrilled when he mentioned Yusuke was coming back. Kuwabara stopped talking when he saw Rinku hug his knees, and heard soft crying.

"Rinku?"

"Thi-this means I-I won't see you ever again will I?"

Kuwabara sat on the bed next to Rinku, "You can come see me when ever you want Rinku." The small boy looked at him, "Kuwa...Kuwabara...I..." His eyes closed tight and he whispered, "I want to be with you...I love you Kuwabara." Kuwabara went quiet and eventually whispered, "Your just a boy Rinku." Rinku looked at him shaking his head, "NO! NO, I'M NOT!" He took Kuwabara's hands, "I age slow...I'm actually well into my eighty's...please Kuwabara...I-" Kuwabara took him in his arms and hugged him pressing him tightly to him. "Don't say anymore Rinku...I belong to someone else." Kuwabara pulled away and showed the boy his hand.

A silver and gold band was wrapped around his ring finger.

"I'm Yusuke's, and he's mine." Rinku looked away hiding his face in shame. Kuwabara frowned sadly, and pulled Rinku's hands away from his round face, tilting his head to look at him, "You will find someone Rinku...someone who you love. I'm...I am just a crush...like Yukina was for me. She was just a crush. Yusuke in my love. You will find someone...I am just a crush. Your love...he or she is out there looking and waiting for you Rinku..." Rinku sniffed, "Is that-Is that supposed to make me feel better." Kuwabara shook his head, "No...it is to help you understand...this how life is, but it won't always be like this...you'll be alright Rinku." Rinku sniffed, and looked away.

Kuwabara turned Rinku towards him, and shocked the small boy with a warm kiss on his lips. Rinku starred at Kuwabara, his mouth open. The tall man looked at him, "Remember that...when you find someone...someone you really love...that kiss will seem like nothing." The two stayed silent, and as a minute ticked by, Rinku rest his head on Kuwabara's arm, "That's not possible...that kiss was everything." Kuwabara chuckled, "we will see."

1234

"You were right...I did find someone." I whispered, covering my face. I was tall now...I had allowed myself to grow...demons can do that when they mature enough. Change how they look in age...

I jumped as a hand slipped in mine. Turning I smiled at who was there. "Katsu..." Katsu was who I found...it's almost ironic that it happens to be Kuwabara's grandson. He is 19 years old, orange curls, brown eyes, pale skin, a slim face. He's shorter than me, and his elegant hands always clutch so fiercely to my own. "Rinku..." He sniffed wiping his eyes, "You were so found of Grandfather." My lips dance across his, "As were you my little cat."

I would have kissed him again, when a hand came to my shoulder. Katsu looked at his other grandfather, Kuwabara's husband, and father of the children they had bore. Yusuke smiled at me. He hadn't aged a day. "Yusuke...I...I am so sorry." He smiled, so strangly, and looked at his lover's grave. "Don't be...I am going to be with him..." My mouth dropped and Katsu clutched at my arm. "WH-WHAT?" He smiled that cocky smiled I remembered seeing almost in all his fights in the Dark Tournament.

"As a half demon, I age like a demon, and I can not die like a human...I-I am to live on, but I can't do that. I am going to allow Koenma to speed up my death, so that by tomorrow morning I'll be dead. Kuwabara and I will be reborn, and we'll find each other again. Kurama and Hiei will find us, and with Koenma's help, help us remember who we were. He'll be reborn a human again, and me a half demon. We'll repeat our cycle for all eternity...and I couldn't be happier." Yusuke grabbed his youngest grandchild's head, "Take care of your uncle...tell him everything's okay...tell your uncles, and aunts Katsu...I am going to be with the one I love, but this is not or last meeting."

He turned, and hugged me. "What will you do Rinku?" I froze as I listened to what he had to say, "Katsu will die just like Kuwabara." My arms held onto Yusuke for all it was worth, "I'll do exactly what your doing now...I won't let him go." He pulled away from me and with a smile whispered, "Good boy." He left, and Katsu held onto me as I comforted him. It was night when we left, but I had one last thing to do before we went. Dropping to my knees I kissed my first love's headstone good-bye.

"No matter what you say Kuwabara...you were still, and always my first love...but I did find happiness...thank you."

1234

ew...crappy story. 


	4. HXK

HAH! I have my internet back! Yay! Well I came up with this after hearing Resho (in the jap. version) ask if Kuwabara was trying to die. well I don't own anything, so this is for you.

1234

He could hear heavy breathing, and warmth of another body near him. He could hear the small pain filled gasps, and odd grinding sounds of rock against rock. Something dropped on his face, and he opened his eyes.

"Ugh-get out of my face!" Hiei whispered hoarsely, noticing right away he couldn't snap back at the one hanging over him like he used to.

Kuwabara was on all fours just over Hiei, his face being far too close in Hiei's opinion. He was covered in sweat and grime, and his entire face was red. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head, making Hiei cringe even more. Something dripped off Kuwabara and on his lips. Opening his mouth to yell at Kuwabara, he couldn't help but taste the metallic flavor of the drop.

He looked at Kuwabara and saw blood dripping just below his eye. It looked like he was crying red tears. Hiei looked around and finally saw that he was surrounded by rocks. Looking down at his twisted legs he knew they were broken, and it was then he felt the pain. He pushed it aside, pain was nothing, being tapped in this tomb of falling rocks was something...especially when it was with Kuwabara.

"This is...really heavy."

Hiei turned his attention back to the red faced Kuwabara, who was trembling. Hiei finally noticed he was bearing something on his back. A large boulder that threatened to smash them both. Hiei had been knocked out for a who knew how long, if that boulder had hit him, it may not have meant his death, but it may have meant he'd never walk again. He looked at Kuwabara, and realized his whole body was red, and he was straining hard as he could to keep the boulder from coming down on Hiei, and it was then he uncomfortably realized, there may be more rocks on top of that boulder-Kuwabara was saving him.

Feeling guilty he looked at the human, he had come to reluctantly respect. Kuwabara swallowed and in a slow pained voice he asked, "Do you...remember what happened?"

Hiei did.

/FLASHBACK/

"KUWABARA-get the hell over here! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Yusuke shouted at his friend, trying to get up. His battered body however, was trying it's best to remind him he was injured, and should stay down. Hiei looked back at Kuwabara setting a limp Kurama next to Yusuke. "What the hell..." Hiei growled with annoyance.

The cliff, the four were currently on, was collapsing as a portal to demon world slowly opened. They had been given a staff and sent to close it before it could open, but those guarding the growing portal proved to be well opponents, and now it seemed too late. Kuwabara had snatched the staff, and was racing against the cracking ground towards the portal.

He ignored Yusuke and slammed the staff in the ground, just before the portal as he's been instructed. The copper haired teen whipped around to look at Hiei, who had angrilly come to retrieve him. Hiei was stopped by the desperate, and panicked looking teen. "Please Hiei, you know what you're supposed to say, please-SAY THEM! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!"

They had been given a folded piece of paper, with a language that they couldn't understand. Hiei had remembered it, so they had wanted him to do what Kuwabara was trying to do. Sighing Hiei came behind Kuwabara, and firmly grasped their only hope to stop the portal from opening. When he finished muttering the strange language the staff shot him backwards and a dazed Hiei watched as the portal slowly closed, the staff going with it.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke's voice rang out, reminding him that Kuwabara wasn't there. He turned and saw Kuwabara standing on trembling legs at the edge of the cliff. He turned, the shaking ground making his legs seem more unstable. He looked at Hiei with such a tired expression, and smiled. His eyes closed, and with that same smile, he fell backwards. Hiei reacted with out thinking, and jumped off the cliff to retrieve him.

He managed to grasp his wrist, and with the other hand he grabbed the side of the cliff, and completely dislocated his shoulder. As rocks narrowly missed their bodies, Hiei shook Kuwabara and called his name. Finally Kuwabara;s head came up and he looked up into Hiei's red eyes. Kuwabara looked so tried, leaving Hiei without a voice. He just couldn't find any angry words to say to Kuwabara.

It was then Kuwabara screamed his name, and after that...

Hiei recalled nothing.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Kuwabara's grunting snapped Hiei out of it, and in sharp angry voice he asked, "How long have you been holding this up!" Kuwabara glanced at his watch on his wrist, which amazingly enough hadn't been crushed.

"Three...hours now..." Kuwabara gave a weary grin to Hiei, the blood under his eye dripping on Hiei's lips again, "Thanks for trying to get me." Hiei glared at him, and raised his hands up, placing them firmly on the rocks. "Lay down against me, I'll bear the wait for a while," Hiei ordered. Kuwabara shook his head, "No...I can-"

With one of his hands he forced Kuwabara down, crushing the human to his chest, and then quickly shot it back up to hold the boulder. He grunted, and felt slightly impressed. It was a little heavy, so for Kuwabara this must have been a terrible weight pressing against his back. He grimaced as the rock was sticky, and quickly looking at his palm, before hastily putting it back against the rock, he found the sticky substance to be blood.

He looked down at Kuwabara who lay on his chest, who neither moved, or protested, and saw the back of his shirt was completely ripped up, and stained with blood. His back injury wasn't serious, but it was a large bleeding scrape that went from his lower back, to the base of his neck. Hiei sighed, looking at the wounds, and looked down at Kuwabara. He lay there silently, head tucked under Hiei's chin. His face was still flushed from the strain of bearing that heavy weight for so long.

Hiei felt completely uncomfortably with the human he always yelled at, always cursed for being alive. Now he had saved his life, and made Hiei feel like an asX. "Thank you..." Kuwabara whispered wearily, "For trying to save me...for taking that weight off my back...thank you..."

"You're thanking me. You fool." Hiei snorted, feeling even worse. Kuwabara didn't respond, and Hiei sighed as he heard Kuwabara's soft breathing. Hiei lay there with the human curled up on his chest for hours, listening to the even breaths of Kuwabara. Strange thoughts rolled in his brain. Like how he had always pictured Kuwabara to be a drooler, with loud snores that could wake the dead. Kuwabara was quiet, and his lips were barely parted in sleep. He grunted sometimes, but they were not loud, and in fact seemed to be induced from a nightmare.

Kuwabara woke at one point, rose to quickly, and cried out in pain from the injury on his back; his head dropping down on Hiei's chest. "Get up too quickly?" Hiei asked, his usual sharpness not in his voice. Kuwabara looked at him, and rose slower, "Let me take over, you're been doing this a while now...I'm fine." Hiei gave him a sharp look, "Oh...so you're fine? Are you sure?" He glared at Kuwabara, and poked Kuwabara's back, who moaned and almost collapsed again. "You are not fine!"

Kuwabara glared at him his face red from anger and embarrassment. "You're hurt too ya' know! Let me help you." As soon as Kuwabara rose to place his back against the rock, Hiei snapped at him angrilly. "You stupid son-of a bitXh! I can hold it up my self"  
Kuwabara glared at him, eyes filled with weariness, "Let me help you why do you have to be so stubborn!" Hiei glared back at him, and looked at the honestly hurt man before him.

"You've done much for me...you protected me. I will not let you suffer this terrible weight against your back again..." There was silence, and Kuwabara stared at him, and looked as if he understood Hiei. He looked him in his eyes and shook his head, "I want to help you Hiei-"

"Why?" Hiei asked interrupting Kuwabara, "Why help one who has shone you nothing but cruelty?" Kuwabara stared at him, shocked that Hiei honestly wanted to know. "Because...you are kinder than you think, and I know underneath all your pain and suffering, you are a good man...I know it Hiei." The two looked at each other for a long time when Hiei shifted his leg by mistake and cried out, surprising Kuwabara and causing him to be thrown off balance. Kuwabara fell, and his lips collided with Hiei's.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he tried to move away when, a hand pressed itself to back of his head, and kept his lips there. Kuwabara' face burned red as the demon he always fought with, the demon he'd just had a heart-to-heart talk with, kissed him roughly, his tongue entering his mouth. Kuwabara did not pull away or respond, and shivered as that hand entangled itself in his hair. Hiei was quick to stroke the inside of Kuwabara's mouth with his tongue, not letting the human escape his kiss.

Finally Kuwabara did something, and pulled away looking at Hiei with a shocked expression. Hiei too looked a little stunned, and red face, even a little ashamed. 'Why the Hell I do that?' Hiei thought, the warmth of Kuwabara's lips still on his own. Hiei's hand awkwardly went back to the boulder, aiding his trembling hand in holding the weight of the rocks.

Hiei tried not to look at Kuwabara hoping he wouldn't ask him anything. Because if he asked something, then Hiei wouldn't know how to respond. Instead of saying anything, Kuwabara leaned down and placed a warm kiss against Hiei's mouth. Hiei melted against the warm, gentle kiss, and when Kuwabara pulled away, and placed his head under Hiei's chin, it took some restraint not to wrap his arms around Kuwabara-the thought of being crushed helped him contain himself.

"I'll let you do this...but...let me...let me help." Kuwabara's small voice reached Hiei's ears, and he looked down at Kuwabara who clung to his shirt. "I don't want you to die Hiei...not without knowing why you...and..." His eyes closed and hot tears burned his face.

"They say...you tease the one you love."

Kuwabara looked up at Hiei, his words startling him. Hiei refused to look at him, his face red. Kuwabara nodded, and stayed where he was, "I've heard that saying," he whispered. "I'm sorry..." Hiei snorted, "Why the hell are you apologizing!" Kuwabara clutched at Hiei's shirt harder, "For...pretending I was in love with your sister."

"...You know..."

"Everyone knows...even Yukina...she's just waiting for you to say it."

"I...I don't love her...but I didn't understand why I found myself attracted to...other guys...especially when I met you...then I saw her, and I knew instantly who she was-Your sister...so I thought...that maybe I was just confused...I'm not confused am I?"

Hiei stayed silent for a moment, before removing his hand, and placing it on top of Kuwabara's head. "You foolish Human..."

They stayed silent, Hiei holding up the rocks. Kuwabara at one point rose and helped Hiei letting the boulder rest on his back like before. Hiei glared at him for it, but Kuwabara just looked at him, helping Hiei hold the boulder up. after a total of ten hours of being stuck together passed, Hiei's arms dropped, and he gasped as his arms went numb. Kuwabara grunted but held the painful weight, his blood dripping off his back, and onto Hiei. Hiei's aching arms came up. and grasped Kuwabara's arms at the elbow.

"Kuwabara...if we get out of this...will you pretend this never happened?"

Kuwabara's eyes looked hurt, and he turned away nodding, "If...that's what you want."

Hiei's hands turned his face towards him, "It's not...What I meant was...you'll stay with me..." Hiei sighed red faced, he really wasn't good with words. "You want me to...to stay with you Hiei...are you sure?" Kuwabara whispered face flushed. Hiei looked at him, with his sharp red eyes, and nodded. Kuwabara looked away, and whispered, "Yeah...Yeah I'll stay." Hiei smirked at Kuwabara glared at him, a red blush in his cheeks. "Don't look at me like that-" Hiei had cut him off, by painfully rising and kissing Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes closed, as he let Hiei dominate his mouth for the moment. Later, when they got out of this, they could try this again, and Kuwabara intended to win the next battle for domination.

Just as Hiei pulled away, the rocks were gone, and Kuwabara collapsed on Hiei, knocking him to the ground. Hiei grunted as bright light filled his eyes, and instinctively he placed his arms around Kuwabara, ready to protect him.

"HIEI! KUWABARA! ARE YOU TWO OKAY!"

Both the injured Rekai turned seeing Kurama, and Yusuke, both with dirty faces, and sweat drenched bodies. They had relief in their eyes, but worry still remained. Yusuke came down, and lifted Kuwabara up as gently as he could. Hiei watched as Yusuke put the man on his back, Kuwabara squeezing his eyes shut from pain.

"Be careful...he's hurt bad." hiei said before he could stop himself. Kuwabara blushed, while Kurama and Yusuke stared down at him. Yusuke only nodded, and waited for Kurama to pick up Hiei. They turned to leave, walking towards home, and help. Yusuke stared at Hiei, and Kuwabara. The two kept looking at each other, and Kuwabara would get slightly red. And-even if it was a moment-he swore he could have seen Hiei smile at Kuwabara.

And smile just for him. 


End file.
